Many servers and other computer systems contain components housed in a component rack in sliding drawers, which allows a user to easily access and replace the components. Conventionally, cables are connected to the sliding drawer to provide power and/or communication to components in the drawer. The flexibility of the cables allows the cable to remain connected when the drawer is slid out of the rack. However, the cables must be as long as the desired travel length of the tray. Thus, if access to the entire length of the sliding drawer is desired, the cables must be at least as long as the length of the drawer. Therefore, when the drawers are closed there can be excess cable length that needs to be stowed out of the way of the components and other drawers, for example. In conventional component rack configurations, the excess cable length is typically managed by strapping the cables to the rack's vertical cable trays with cooperative hook and loop straps (e.g., Velcro®). However, removal of the cables from these straps can be difficult within the confines of the rack and pose a significant inconvenience when accessing the drawers and/or replacing components in the component rack.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to unnecessarily limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all suitable modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments as defined by the appended claims.